


[Podfic] Beginning

by DuendeVerde4, marianas, paraka



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: More superheroes prequel. Pete and Patrick meet and it's a little bit of a disaster, if one with a future. About 3,800 words.





	[Podfic] Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> Recorded as part of Podfic Polygons 2018 with paraka choosing the story, DuendeVerde4 recording, and marianas editing.

[MP3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/podficpolygons2018/Beginning.mp3) **Size:** 29.6 MB  
[M4B](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/podficpolygons2018/Beginning.m4b) **Size:** 30.4 MB  
**Duration:** 00:30:51 | 3755 words


End file.
